Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison
Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison was the battle between the S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner and the monsterized prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison. Prelude As Puri-Puri Prisoner destroys Vacuuma, the prisoners of Smelly Lid Prison walk onto the scene talking about how Puri-Puri Prisoner should be considered a monster, and their failed attempts to kill him because of his physical prowess. The monsters eagerly prepare their revenge and declare the hero as their sworn enemy. Puri-Puri Prisoner recognizes those voices and is shocked that the captured prisoners were transformed into monsters. He claims to be sickened that they monsterized such weak men, enraging the monsters for calling them weak and causing them to charge at the hero. Battle As they all blitz Puri-Puri Prisoner, each of them talks about the punishment they endured in their prison. One of them says they will go back to the prison and kill the guards, while another says that the Deep Sea Kiss punishment was absolutely unforgivable, adding onto this by saying they would have been legendary serial killers if it wasn't for him. Puri-Puri Prisoner is saddened that the prisoners had their hearts corrupted after becoming monsters, although the prisoners assure him that they have always hated his guts. Puri-Puri Prisoner is shocked by this, and tells them to remember all of the memories they made together. Unfortunately, the prisoners are not moved, causing Puri-Puri Prisoner to tear up, as he still loves the prisoners and is determined to save them. Then, out of nowhere, a monster appears from behind Puri-Puri Prisoner and tells him that once someone becomes a monster, they can never go back. This monster is revealed to be Nyan, and before Puri-Puri Prisoner can even react, Nyan slashes the hero across his chest with minimal effort, yawning in the process. He attacks the hero again with his Feline Retribution, drawing up large portions of blood and ripping Puri-Puri Prisoner's sweater apart. The prisoners are amazed by Nyan's power and rush Puri-Puri Prisoner while he is distracted, but the hero gets back up and tells the monsters that as long as they have a human heart, they will always be fine humans. He continues by proclaiming that he will rescue his boyfriends, and that with love, nothing is impossible. The prisoners are shocked that their words are still not getting through to him, and they attack him once again, although this time, he does not attempt to defend himself and takes the attacks with no damage. Nyan notices this, and realizes that the accumulated damage awakened his defensive instincts, and his body is adapting rapidly as a result. At first, Puri-Puri Prisoner wonders if he grew angel wings, but one of the prisoners tells him it's just body hair, which has improved his defenses. The hero calls this new defense Angel ☆ Bristle Armor, and with his heightened defenses, decides to attack Nyan, since the attacks from the prisoners now do no damage to him. Surprisingly, Nyan does not attack, but instead, begins to feel dread creeping up his spine. This is because he was once a house cat, and his former master would constantly shower him with unwanted love. Not wanting to deal with a similar foe, the monstrous cat decides to retreat and manages to slip through the crack in the wall. Puri-Puri Prisoner does not understand how Nyan could do this, and the monster replies by saying he can pass through any gap larger than 3 millimeters, and since there are so many cracks, he can easily travel around the Monster Association Headquarters. Despite his retreat, Puri-Puri Prisoner does not allow Nyan to run away like this, and so he decides to increase the power of his vibration with his bristle armor on his forearms. The hero dives into the concrete like a swimmer and uses his Angel ☆ Crawl to chase after Nyan. Nyan notices this and enters another crack in an attempt to lose the hero. Alas, Puri-Puri Prisoner is still determined to chase him to the ends of the Earth and catches up with Nyan. They come across the prisoners again, with one of them asking Nyan if he killed Puri-Puri Prisoner. From above, Puri-Puri Prisoner comes crashing down, and he accidentally crushes the prisoners and kills them with his Angel ☆ Crawl. He sees this and falls to the ground, agonizing over their deaths with tears in his eyes. Aftermath Puri-Puri Prisoner quickly recovers from the grief of their losses, using his anguish as rage to use against Nyan. He accepts his new technique as a gift from all of them and thanks them, while the body hair falls off of his body. The hero declares their deaths will not be in vain, and he prepares to eliminate Nyan, while one of the prisoner's last thoughts is cursing at him before he succumbs to death. Category:Fights Category:Puri-Puri Prisoner Fights Category:Nyan Fights Category:Manga Original